Un passé à oublier
by princess-judith
Summary: Sasuke a rejoint Orochimaru, Naruto est parti avec Jiraya, Kakashi n'est jamais là,...Notre fleur de cerisier a tout perdu. La Team7 n'existe plus. Y aura til un espoir de revoir leur équipe se reformer, c'est le seul souhait de Sakura.... Venez lireeee,
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer :Les persos ne m'appartienne (a part l'ange noire héhé !)malheureusement pas…sniff'…bouhhh

(Sasuke : Encore heureux !Judith : Tais-toi baka !)

----------------------------------

Résumer ; Sasuke a rejoint Orochimaru, Naruto est parti avec Jiraya, Kakashi n'est jamais là…Notre fleur de cerisier à tout perdu. La team-7 n'existe plus.

----------------------------------

Note de l'auteur ; Soyez gentils c'est ma 1ére fic sur naruto ! Je voudrais remercier encore une fois Sailor Ocean, car sans toi je n'aurai toujours pas compris comment on publier une fic, lol !J'espère que ce premier chapitre va vous plaire Pensées des personnages sont en italiques. 

Judith ; Je fais une fic sur Naruto ! JE SUIS TROP HAPPY !''Sautant au plafond''

Sasuke ;T'es complètement tarée, ma pauvre.

Judith ; Mwa TAREE ? C'est sans doute pas moi qui a rejoint FACE DE SERPENT!

Sasuke ;Tss.. Je l'ai juste rejoins pour qu'il m'apprenne ses techniques comme ça, je pourrais TUER Itachi !

Itachi ;…T'es trop faible, même l'enfant-renard te bat !

Judith ;''Tenant Sasuke par le col de son tee-shirt pour pas qu'il tue Itachi'' Sasuke calme-toi on a besoin d'Itachi, il joue un rôle important dans ma fic !

Sasuke ;Tué,tué ,tué Itachi ,tué , tué..EINH ? Il joue un rôle important ?

Judith ;T'as bien compris !''Tenant toujours un Sasuke effronté''

Itachi ; « « Regardant son frère se débattre'' Pitoyable.

Sakura ;''Les yeux lançant des éclaires à Judith'' Lâche Sasuke-kunnn !''Tournant sa tête vers Itachi, ses yeux changèrent tout de suites d'expression elle les avait maintenant en formes de cœur'' Sasuke-kun tu m'avais jamais dit que t'avais un FRERE aussi CANON ! ITACHI-KUN !''S'apprêtant a se jeté sur Itachi''

Judith ;''Prenant Sakura de l'autre main pour pas quelle saute sur Itachi'' Bon..Euhh..Place à la fic.

Itachi ;…

Sakura ;''Entrain de se débattre'' Lâche-moi, ITACHI-KUN sauve-moi ! SASUKE-KUNN ! Euh…Naruto ?

--------------------------------------

LE COMMENCEMENT

(Partie1)

°Chapitre1 ;….Des larmes émeraudes….

Un jeune blond était paisiblement endormi, il était revenu d'une mission dans un piteux état, il avait plusieurs côtes brisées, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, ainsi que d'autres blessures plus ou moins graves. Dieu c'est comment il s'en est sorti vivant et personne n'avait vu son combat qu'il avait mené tous s'avait que son adversaire était son meilleur ami, qu'il voulait ramener à la raison. Le récepteur du démon renard ouvrit les yeux lentement, la première chose qu'il vit c'était une pièce blanche. Naruto se posa plusieurs questions dans sa tête.

_Suis-je mort ? Est ce que cette endroit est l'enfer ?_

Naruto tourna la tête doucement, une fenêtre , il pouvait voir les têtes des anciens Hokages , il constata que le visage de Tsunade avait était rajoutée précédemment. Il était bien de retour à Konoha.

_Alors j'ai échoué !_ Naruto sera ses poings. _Je l'ai pas ramené, je n'ai pas réussi._ Le blond essaya de se redresser.

-AIEUHH ! Sa fait SUPER mal !

Il abandonna vite l'idée de se redresser, son attention se porta sur deux branches fleuries de cerisier qui était posées dans un vase. La simple couleur de c'est minuscules fleurs lui faisait penser à elle. A elle il lui avait promis de ramener leur équipier sain et sauf, il avait échoué. Elle qui avait placé tant d'espoir pour son retour, elle lui avait fait confiance et il avait échoué. Il était lamentable. Quelqu'un venait d'entrée dans la chambre du blessé. Il avait entendu la personne rentrée mais ses yeux restaient fixer sur ses fleurs. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougée, Naruto porta son regard sur celle qui venez d'entrée , il l'a reconnu tout de suite , elle avait des cernes sur ses yeux elle avait du passé de nombreuses nuits blanches, Naruto baissa ses yeux ,il ne pouvait pas affronté son regard. La jeune fille regarda toujours l'adolescent qui était devant elle.

-Naruto

Elle avait prononcé son prénom dans un souffle très faible, elle savait qu'il avait entendu. Les larmes commencèrent à brouiller la vu de la fleur de cerisier, elle s'avança vers Naruto. Arrivé à son hauteur elle le pris dans ses bras, elle l'enlaça comme pour dire 'ne me fait plus jamais ça'. Naruto surprit de la réaction de son équipière ne savait pas quoi faire, c'est vrai qu'il s'attendait à tous sauf à ça venant d'elle. Il décida de posait ses deux mains tremblante sur le dos de la jeune fille, c'était là première fois qu'il prenait quelqu'un dans ses bras. Il la serra comme si sa vie le dépendait d'elle. Il nicha sa tête dans le cou de Sakura, il pouvez sentir l'odeur des fraises dans ses cheveux, il aurait voulu que cette instant ne dure jamais. Il n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment ''la tendresse''. Cette tendresse que plus jeune personne ne lui avait fait découvrir. Sakura continuer de pleurer. Elle parlait de voix très faible mais il comprit se qu'elle disait, et se qu'elle disait lui chauffer le cœur.

-Naruto…j'ai…j'ai…cru que tu..allais y rester…Ne me fais plus jamais ça… je veux pas que tu me laisse seule.

-Je suis désolé.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, ses blessures lui faisait mal mais il s'enfoutait il voulait là garder dans ses bras.De longs minutes plus tard Sakura s'enleva de ses bras à contre cœur , son visages avait passait de l'inquiétude à de la colère, elle rompus le silence.

-Tu m'avais promis de me le ramener ! Les larmes de Sakura coulèrent de plus belle. TU ME L'AVAIS PROMIS TU TE RAPPELLES ?

-Je sais Sakura-chan , je suis dé. Sakura le coupa.

-JE TE DETESTE NARUTO ! TU M'ENTENDS? JE TE DETESTE!

Sakura sortit de la chambre en courant et en pleurs.

-SAKURA-CHAN !

Il voulait là rattraper, la reprendre dans ses bras, mais il pouvait pas ses blessures le faisait trop souffrir. Des larmes coulèrent le long de la joue de Naruto. C'est trois mots l'avait détruit intérieurement. C'est trois mots, c'est trois mots qu'il détestait entendre vener de sortir de la bouche de celle qu'il aime. Elle le détestait. Naruto serra les poings.

_Sakura, je t'ai promis de le ramener ma promesse tient toujours ! Je te promet que je vais m'entraîner pour lui ,pour toi et pour moi ! Je te ramènerai Sasuke._

Fin du 1er chapitre.

Voilà j'espère que le début vous plait, je sais c est court .Reviews pleaseuhhh.

Naruto ;Pourquoi elle me déteste…sniff…

Sasuke ; Parce que tu m'as pas ramener, sur un baka comme toi.

Naruto ; Je suis pas un baka ! …Bouh…Je ne veux..pas que Sakura-chan…sniff…déteste !

Judith ;Oh t'inquiète, elle t'aimera bientôt.

Naruto ;''Sautillant'' C'EST VRAI ! C'EST VRAI !

Judith ;''Hochant la tête sérieusement'' Oui, oui !

Sasuke ; Sakura…Ai…Mer…Ce…BAKA ?''Sasuke s'évanouit''


	2. Chapter 2

Réponse au reviews ;

Je remercie tout ce qui ont laissé une petites review , sa fait super plaisir !

°Shaya10 ;Pour te dire c'est possible qui est un Itachi/Sakura, mais il y aura encore d'autres surprises.

°Naruto60 ; Contente que sa te plaise !

°Taru ; Ta l'impression qu'elle le manipule ? Enfin moi je trouves pas mais sa me donne des idées ton impressions !

°Falyna ; Et binhhh tu vas être contente, là voici là suite.

°Chibi Maakuro ; Je te le dis encore une fois JE SUIS DESOLEE ! Et pour me faire pardonner, je te dédis se chapitre !

Judith ;Demain la rentrée, alors un petit chapitre pour commencée cette nouvelle année scolaire !

Naruto ; Dit, dit, c'est quand que Sakura-chan m'aimera ?

Sasuke ;''Toujours sous le choc'' Sakura ne peut pas aimer un autre que moi, C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

Judith et Naruto ; Eh bin SI !

Judith ; Enfin vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprise !

Itachi ;Je crains le pire…

----------------------------------

LE COMMENCEMENT

(Partie2)

Chapitre2 :………Les premiers amours………

Le blond était toujours coucher sur son lit, en pleurs. Il était entrain de ce remémorer la scène qui c'était passé avec Sakura, Naruto pouvait pas le croire. Elle aussi, elle le détestait, ce mot le faisait penser à son enfance, à ses moments, à ses regards haineux. Tout ça parce qu'il portait le démon , kuuby, 'Ce' démon qui avait tué tant de villageois. Tous le craignait depuis son enfance, personne ne voulait l'approcher de peur que le sceau se brise. Mais quelques personnes ne le craignait pas Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi et Iruka l'avait fait sortir de ce tunnel qui croyait sans fin. Autrefois il se demandait pourquoi il était né ? Pourquoi personne lui parlait ? Pourquoi ? Tant de question il s'était posé mais jamais posé mais jamais il trouva une réponse qui prouver le satisfaire. En créant la team-7, sa vie avait un sens il avait l'impression d'avoir une famille à protéger, un frère, un père et celle qui aime plus que tout. La il avait enfin trouver un but à sa vie, il voulait protéger tout ses êtres si cher à ses yeux et à son cœur c'est pour ça qu'il veut être Hokage, c'est son but, et ça le restera. Mais maintenant son but c'est plutôt de ramener 'son frère' , Sasuke Uchiwa pour elle. Il lui a promis. Les larmes continuer de couler le long de sa joue, il cherchait même pas à les arrêter.( Sasuke ; Chialeur ! Naruto ; BAKA ! Tu pleurais toi aussi! Sasuke n'importe quoi.)

Tu c'es ça sert à rien de pleurer ! Ah je me souviens lorsque j'étais encore un jeune débutant, mon premier râteau, ah ! C'était Tsunade mon premier amour ! Mais il faut pas baisser les bras, ta bien vu que maintenant aucune femme ne me résiste, héhé ! Allez tu dois connaître ce proverbe à moins _qu'il est totalement con _une de perdu dix de retrouver ! Dit l'inconnu.

Je connais cette voix je suis sûre que c'est lui ,Naruto releva la tête.

L'ermite pas net, qu'es-ce que vous foutez là ?

Le blond avait retrouver toute sa vitalité en prononçant ses paroles, il s'était levé et le montrait du doigt. ( Naruto qu'es ce qu'il vient faire là ? Judith ; T'a bien besoin d'un entraîneur SUPER qualifié ! Naruto ; Mais pourquoi lui ! Tu pouvais pas prendre Kakashi-senseï ,EINH ? Judith ; T'as besoin d'un senin !)

Oh, Naruto un peu de respect pour tes aînés et arrête de m'appelé ''L'ermite pas net''.

Pff…

Le blond s'assit en tailleur sur son lit.

Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Et non je ne me suis pas prit un rateau comme vous dites !

Ok, ok ! Bien pourquoi je suis là, je suis sûr que tu vas être SUPER content de cette nouvelle.

Naruto commençait à s'impatienter.

BON VOUS LE DITES ?

Oui.

Jiraya soupira.

Dans une semaine, tu sors de l'hôpital tu le sais, non ?

Euh…Non je crois pas.

Il gratta d'une main sa tête avec un air ahuri.

Je vois Tsunade n'est pas encore passé.

Il lâcha un profond soupir.

Bon dans une semaine tu prépare tes bagages..

Naruto le coupa.

Bah pourquoi ?

Laisse moi finir, tu pars en voyage avec moi et j'en profiterai pour t'entraîner.

C'EST VRAI !

Oui, je viens de te le dire !

Le jeune garçon se mit à sauter sur son lit.

OUAI SUPER, JE POURRAIS BATTRE SASUKE !

Jiraya regarda Naruto courir et sauter dans toute la pièce avec un immense sourire.

Naruto tu devrais te calmer, je te rappelle que ta des blessures graves et si tu continu comme ça, tu peux rajouter une semaine supplémentaire à ton séjour.

Naruto arrêta aussitôt ses galipettes , et alla se recoucher dans son lit.

Bon je repasserais Naruto, Tchao !

Et attendait !

Le senin avait déjà disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

Vous m'avez même pas dit combien de temps dura l'entraînement.

Naruto avait rajouté cette phrase d'une voix très lasse. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter dans les ténèbres.

-------------------------------------

Sur un pont où l'équipe sept avait toujours rendez-vous se trouvait une jeune fille adossée, entrain de pleurer en silence. Dès qu'elle était sur ce pont des tas de souvenirs rusiger d'elle . Sakura regarda son reflet dans l'eau.

_Je suis horrible !J'ai d'immenses cernes sous les yeux, c'est encore pire que Gaara. Pourquoi tu es parti, ta vengeance ne te rendra pas plus heureux._

Elle s'écarta du pont et se mit à courir, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle voulait être loin des gens heureux. La fleur voulait juste être seule. Elle courra de longues minutes, ses jambes ne pouvaient plus là tenir sans doute à cause du manque de sommeil et de nourriture. Quelqu'un la rattrapa lorsqu'elle était sur le point de tomber dans un gouffre. La jeune fille ouvra les yeux quelqu'un la tenait fermement.

Kiba ?

Elle prononça son prénom dans un souffle très faible juste avant de s'évanouir. Le jeune homme la regarda, il sortit un mouchoir d'une de ses poches et essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient sur son visage.

_Voilà elle est plus jolie comme ça._

Il la porta sans peine, telle que porte un prince en portant sa princesse.

Akamaru vient, on la ramène chez elle !

Waouff !

Le maître et son chien sortir de la forêt accompagnée de la fleur de cerisier. Kiba venait de se rappelait d'un petit détail.

_Merde ! Elle habite ou ?_

Il réfléchit de long de sa marche puis il eut un petit tic, Kiba prit un autre chemin.

Akamaru, on va à la maison et on s'occupe d'elle , d'accord ?

Waouff, Waouff !

Kiba sourit à son compagnon et continua à marcher.

--------------------------------

Quelqu'un était entrain de s'activer à son bureau à la place de pratiquer son activité quotidienne qu'elle avait sacrifier pour aujourd'hui.

SHIZUNE ! Apporte-moi une tasse de thé et le rapport de santé de Naruto !

Oui ! Tout de suite…Pff

Tsunade soupira.

_Pff…C'est du boulot être Hokage, pour quoi j'ai accepter se poste moi ?_

Voilà Tsunade-sama !

Elle posa le thé et le rapport sur le bureau. Tsunade but une une corgée, qu'elle recracha très vite.

BERKKK ! SHIZUNE QU'EST-CE-QUE TA FAIT A MON THE ?

Bah !..J'aurai du vous prévenir. On a plus de votre thé, il ne le fabrique plus, alors j'en ai pris un autre qu'on m'a conseillé .

L'Hokage soupira.

Jette-le, il est déguelasse !

Bien !

Shizune sortit du bureau. La cinquième regarda le rapport.

Des côtes fêlées ,..une épaule déboîtée,..des petites blessures par-ci par-là. Il faut que j'aille le voir. SHIZUNE ! JE SORS ! OCCUPE-TOI DES PAPERASSE ET LORSQUE JE REVIENS, IL Y A PLUS RIEN !

Shizune soupira. Elle entra dans le bureau, elle vit des piles de papier qui étaient posés au sol et allait jusqu'au plafond.

_Pff..C'est qui qui ce tape tout le boulot ? SHIZUNE ! Bien sur !_

-------------------------------

Beaucoup plu loin dans la maison du clan Inuzuka, un jeune garçon portait la fille qu'il avait trouvé lors de sa promenade , il la monta dans sa chambre. Kiba posa délicatement la fleur sur son lit.

KIBA ! TU ES RENTRE !

Kiba sortit de sa chambre en furie.

MAMAN ! TAIS-TOI, tu vas la réveiller !

La mère regarda son fils surprise.

Qui vais-je réveiller, mon poussin ?

Kiba soupira.

Suis-moi et ne fait aucun bruit.

La mère suiva son fils dans la chambre. Mme Inuzuka s'approcha de la jeune fille endormit.

Comme elle est jolie ! Dis-moi c'est ta chérie, mon poussin ?

Kiba rougit furieusement et détourna ses yeux , comme si son mur était intéressant.

Non, non qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

Où la tu trouvais ?

J'étais entrain de me promener avec Akamaru et elle allait tomber dans un gouffre, alors je l'ai rattrappé et après elle s'est évanouie .

Mon fils est un HEROS !

Elle prit son fils et l'embrassa sur sur son front.

MAMAN !

Oui tu as raison, on va s'occuper de ta fiancée !

Elle lâcha son fils rouge comme une tomate. Elle mit sa mains sur le front de Sakura.

Oh ! Elle a beaucoup de fièvre ! Kiba cherche moi un pyjama de ta sœur et après une bassine avec de l'eau et un gant de toilette.

Oui mam' !

Allez dépêche-toi !

Kiba partit en courant dans la chambre de sa sœur suivit de Akamaru.

Pauvre enfant ! Tu es vraiment épuisez ! BON IL VIENT CE PIJAMA ?

Oui !

Kiba donna à sa mère le une petite robe de nuit rose en tissu à sa mère.

Bon maintenant tu sors !

Mais pourquoi je dois sortir ?

La mère soupira.

Je vais l'habiller alors tu sors, et tu me cherche la bassine et le gant de toilette.

Ah…Ok !

Kiba sortit de sa chambre avec Akamaru à la recherche d'une bassine. Pendant ce temps la mère déshabilla Sakura ( Bien sur elle lui laisse ses sous-vêtement) et lui mit la robe. Elle la porta et la coucha dans le lit de son fils en prenant soin de la couvrir avec les couvertures.

Elle est très légère, elle devrait manger plus.

Elle regarda Sakura dormir, un petit moment jusqu'à son fils toque à la porte.

Entre !

Kiba entra dans la chambre avec une bassine jaune.

Voilà j'ai l'eau !

Bien, dis-moi ta petite amie est bien légère, il faudrait qu'elle mange un peu plus , tu crois pas ?Tu as le gant de toilette ?

MAMAN, elle n'est pas ma petite amie. Euh..Non je l'ai oublié ! Je vais en chercher un.

Mme Inuzuka souria à son fils.

_Je suis sûre qu'il est amoureux de cette jeune fille, il rougit si vite des qu'il la regarde ou qu'on lui fait une petite remarque, du style ''Ta petite amie''.Le premier amour. Ahhh la jeunesse._

Son fils la tira de ses pensées.

Mam', voilà le gant de toilette.

Merci !

La mère prit le gant et le trempa dans l'eau, l'essora et le posa sur le font bûlant de Sakura.

Bon tu viendras lui tremper parfois le gant, d'accord, Dis-moi elle s'appelle comment ?

Oui, elle s'appelle Haruno Sakura. Tu fais quoi maintenant ?

Très jolie ! Moi, je vais préparer un bon repas pour ta petite chérie !

Sa mère sortit de la chambre et Kiba soupira.

_Génial maintenant elle croit que c'est ma petite amie !_

Kiba rougit à cette pensée.

_Pourquoi je rougis moi ?_

Il regarda Sakura dormir.

Waoufff !

Oui t'a raison ! Elle est super mignonne, allez vient on repassera plus tard, on la laisse dormir !

Kiba et Akamaru sortirent en silence de sa chambre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et surprit une conversation, qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre.

Oh chéri ! Tu vas pas me croire, figure toi que Kiba a trouvé une charmante fiancée, elle s'appelle Sakura Haruno ! Oh tu te rappelle notre rencontre c'était comme eux !

Le chef du clan s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrasssa tendrement.

Oui je me rappelle ! Tu aimais un notre gars qui t'avait brisé le cœur tu es partit dans la foret en pleurs, tu courrais sans t'arrêter puis tu as failli tomber dans un gouffre et je t'ai sauvé et ramener chez moi.

Oui ! La jeunesse et le premier amour ça tout le monde sans rappelle !

Kiba remonta dans sa chambre.

_J'aurai peut-être pas du sortir !_

Il s'assit sur une chaise et regarda la belle. Kiba était attirée par ses lèvres rose de Sakura . Il s'approcha d'elle il caressa avec sa mains tremblante la joue de la jeune fille, il avait l'impression que son cœur aller exploser, la joue de Sakura était douce. Puis avec le bout de ses doigts il caressa ses lèvres, elle était chaude et douce comme sa peau. Il avait une envie irrésistible d'y goûter. Il approcha ses de celle de la belle, il était assez près pour sentir son souffle régulier. Les lèvre de Kiba rencontrèrent celle de la fleur de cerisier, il lui fit un léger baiser de peur de la réveiller Il dégagea ses lèvres et caressa ses lèvres, les lèvres de Sakura avait un goût sucrée et il avait trouve ça agréable. Il se préparer à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois mais il fit la jeune fille se remuer.

_Faites qu'elle ne se réveille pas ! Faites qu'elle ne se réveille pas !_

Par chance Sakura ne s'était pas réveiller.

------------------------------

Pourquoi vous m'avez réveillé la vieille ?

Naruto appelle-moi encore une fois LA VIEILLE, et je te jure que tu feras un vol-planet !

Ohhh, c'est bon pas là peine de vous énerver !

Jiraya est déjà passé ?

Oui il m'a dit qu'il va m'entraîner, je serais bientôt plus fort que toi !

Mais bien sur !

Tsunade leva les yeux aux plafond.

Bon maintenant tourne-toi !

Pourquoi ?

OBEIT !

Tsunade fit le contrôle, elle était étonnée toute les blessure de Naruto étaient guérries.

Bien !Et bien je pense que tu peux sortir de l'hôpital !

C'EST VRAI ?

Oui !

CHOUETTE, MERCI LA VIEILLE !

Naruto sortit en courant de la chambre avec ses habits sous les bras.

N-A-R-U-T-O ! Grr.. qu'est-ce qu'il m' énerve celui-là !

Naruto était dans les toilette de l'hopital entrain de s'habiller . Dans une semaine il quitté Konoha. Il devrait être heureux normalement mais les mots de Sakura le rongeait. Il sortit des toilettes et se cognat dans quelqu'un.

Kakashi-senseï !

Naruto ? Je croyais que tu étais dans une chambre ?

Je suis sortit.

Ah !

Kakashi regarda son élève , il n'avait pas l'air bien.

Dites Senseï , Sakura elle me déteste vraiment ?

Naruto avait baissé la tête en prononçant ses paroles.

Non, elle te déteste pas, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Elle me l'a dit !

Kakashi souria sous son masque.

Dit moi n'as tu pas remarqué que Sakura était très fatiguée ?

Si.

Lorsque tu es rentré de la mission, Sakura était la première à s'inquiété. Pendant les trois jours de coma que tu as eu, Sakura est resté à ton chevet, elle ne mangeait plus et ne dormait plus, elle avait dit qu'elle voulait être la première a te voir te réveiller. Elle sans voulait beaucoup de t'avoir envoyer le chercher mais elle a confiance en toi, elle pensait que tu le ramènerai et puis s'était sur le coup de la colère qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle te détestait, elle t'aime beaucoup Naruto ! Désolé je ne sais pas trouver les mots convenables.

Kakashi était agacée, Naruto regarda son senseï.

Merci !

Naruto sortit de l'hopital et partit à la recherche de Jiraya, il voulait partir le plus tôt possible, pour ramener Sasuke.

Fin du Chapitre………Les premiers amours…………

Judith ; Il est nul se titre !

Sakura ; JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE AVEC KIBA !

Judith ;''l'air innocente'' Qui as dis que tu sera avec Kiba ?

Kiba ; Moi je veux bien !

Sasuke ; Je suis pas d'accord moi !

Sakura ; Mon SaSUKE !

Judith ; Ils sont pas possible, bon bah.. j'espère que ça vous plait ! Laisser pleins de reviewssss


	3. Chapter 3

**Mon petit mot ;**

Je remercie, les personnes qui ont laissé un petit review ( vous pouvez aussi mettre des critiques, comme ça je saurais ce que je devrais améliorer). Et je suis super contente que ma fic vous plaisez, ci vous savez des idées à me proposer, elles sont les biens venues !

Naruto ; T'as fini ton blabla, tu devrais leurs mettre la suite parce que là tu les ennuis, déjà qu'ils l'attendent depuis **2 mois **!!

Sasuke et Sakura ; Il est malade ??

Naruto ;…Malade ?? Pourquoi ??

Sakura ;Bah tu viens de…

Sasuke ;Quelque chose t'intelligent.

Naruto ; Nanii ! MAIS JE DIS TOUJOURS DES CHOSES INTELLIGENTES !!

Sasuke et Sakura ;….

Judith ; -rien à dire-

**-------------------**

Résumé : Après l'échec de sa mission, ramener Sasuke, Naruto se retrouve coincé à l'hôpital. Sakura lui annonce qu'elle le hait, le pauvre garçon déprima un petit moment. Mais grâce aux paroles maladroites de son senseï, il comprendra que Sakura ne le déteste te pas, mais qu'elle tient à lui. Naruto est sortit de l'hôpital et il est à la recherche de son nouveau senseï, Jiraya, pour avançait son départ.

**LE COMMENCEMENT**

(Partie3)

**Chapitre3 ;……… Un nouveau départ………**

Naruto déboula dans la rue principale de Konoha. Il devait retrouver Jiraya, et il avait une petite idée ou ce vieux pervers se trouvait.

Gaaa..Magnifique !…L'inspiration me revient…

Naruto avait vu juste, il trouva Jiraya aux sources thermales ou ce pervers était entrain d'admirer (et de baver) les jeunes femmes qui se baignaient.

ET LE VIEUX VICIEUX !!!

Jiraya se retourna vivement.

TAIT-TOI !

Mais, trop tard le mal était déjà fait.

AHHH !!! UN PERVERSSS !!!!!AU SECOURSSS !!!!

Ce n'est rien mesdemoiselles, continuer vos jeux !

Les femmes criaient, lançaient tout ce qu'elles trouvées sur le senin, qui essayer d'éviter les objets qu'on lui lançait.

Enfin calmez vous, Aie !

Le senin venait de se prendre une chaussure à talon, sur son visage. Naruto regardait la scène avec amusement et il trouvait que pour un senin, l'ermite-pas-net faisait vraiment mauvaise impression.

Je vais vous laisser, mesdemoiselles, au revoir !

AHHHHH !!!

Jiraya prit Naruto sous son bras et se mit à courir pour semer, les jeunes femmes qui était en furies.

ATTEND TOI !!! TU VAS VOIR CI ON TE RATTRAPE !!!!

**-------------------**

Humm…

Akamaru, elle se réveille.

Sakura se redressa et frotta ses yeux.

Je suis où ?

Elle baya et s'étira, puis elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle regarda le garçon qui était en face d'elle.

Kiba ?

Oui, ça va mieux ?

Bof, je suis encore un peu fatiguée..

Tu ferais mieux de te rendormir, ça te ferais pas de mal de récupérer quelques heures de sommeil.

Kiba se leva de la chaise et s'apprêter à sortir, quand Sakura lui attrapa la main.

_MERDE ! Elle a du deviner que je l'ai embrasssé !_ ( Je rappelle que lorsque c'est écrit en _italique_, ce sont les pensée des personnages !)

Je suis où ?

Kiba soupira de soulagement, la jeune fille le regarda curieusement.

Tu es chez moi, aller dors maintenant, tu es en sécuritée.

Le jeune sortit de la chambre rapidement, sans qu'il puisse laisser la parole à Sakura. Et s'écroula devant la porte de sa chambre.

Tu peux pas savoir à qu'elle point j'ai eus peur Akamaru. Allez on descend ?

Le chien aboya et descendit avec son maître. De l'autre côté de la porte, dans la chambre de Kiba, la jeune fille passa ses doigts fins sur ses lèvres. Elle soupira, elle aurait jurée qu'elle avait été embrassée mais apparemment son imagination lui jouer des tours. Un larme coula le long de sa joue blanche. Elle regarda par la fenêtre.

Il pleut.

Elle soupira à nouveau.

Où es-tu ?

Elle se coucha et s'endormit.

Alors mon poussin ? Elle s'es réveillée ta princesse ?

MAMAN, ELLE N4EST PAS MA PETITE AMIE ALORS ARRETE !!!!

T'es trrop trognon lorsque tu es en colère mon poussin.

MAMAN !!!

Il soupira, son père entra dans la cuisine.

Alors mon grand, ta mère ma dit que ta trouver une ravissante fiancée.

Ah non tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Kiba sortit de la maison avec Akamaru.

Ils sont épuisant les parents ! Allez vient, on va essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui c'est où habite Sakura-chan, comme ça on pourra prévenir ses parents !

Waouuff !

**-------------------**

ET MERDE ! IL PLEUT

ET L'ERMITE-PAS-NET TU PEUX ME LÂCHER !!

Einh ? Oh Naruto je t'avais complètement oublier !

Jiraya lâcha Naruto qui tomba par-terre.

VOUS AUREZ PU ME POSER EN DOUCEUR !!

Il soupira.

Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Naruto prit une expression un peu plus sérieuse.

Je veux partir demain !

Partir demain ? Pfff… Mais je pourrais plus observer les jeunes filles de Konoha !

Je m'enfous, moi je VEUX que vous m'entraîner le plus vite possible.

Nouveau soupir.

Ok ! Prépare tes affaires et demain matin à 5heures devant les portes du village, tchao !

Le senin disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

NANII !! AH CINQ HEURES !!MAIS JE POURRAIS PAS DORMIR !!!ET L'ERMITE-PAS-NET ?? Merde il a de nouveau disparu ! Tant pis au moins je pars pas dans 2 semaines.

Naruto rentra chez lui.

-------------------

Merde, mais personne c'est où elle habite ou quoi !!

Kiba aperçut Ino.

Ah, elle doit le savoir elle au moins !

Kiba apostropha Ino.

Quoi ? Tu me demandes, de te conduire chez grand-front ! JAMAIS, j'irai là-bas !

MAIS, je te demande pas t'y aller mais de me conduire là-bas !

Pourquoi, je devrais ?

Tu es son amie .

NON !

Il soupira, décidément il avait des efforts à faire sur les filles comme Ino et Sakura. Elles pouvaient pas êtres tous comme Hinata ; calme, gentille ,timide,..

ELLE EST BLESSEE ET JE VOUDRAIS PREVENIR SES PARENTS ! ALORS CONDUIS-MOI LA-BAS.

Là il avait un peu trop hausser le ton. Ino le regarda surprise, puis son visage se changea de la surprise à l'inquiètude.

Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Kiba observa la jeune fille, elle tremblait, au moins maintenant il était sûr qu'elle lui conduirait chez Sakura. Il hocha la tête.

C'est grave ?

Kiba ne répondit pas.

Conduis-moi chez ses parents .

Oui.

Elle se mit à marcher devant lui, tremblante, tête baissée et inquiète. Kiba se mit à la suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard , ils arrivèrent devant une magnifique maison rose remplit de fleurs multicolores.

C'est ici.

Merci.

Kiba monta les marches de la maison et fut arrêter par la voix d'Ino.

Elle n'y restera pas ?

Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ok.

Ino partit. Kiba se retrouva devant la porte.

_Je sonne ou pas ?? Pourquoi je suis venu ici !_

Kiba toqua à la porte. Une femme, aux grands yeux émeraudes et à la chevelure brune, lui ouvra.

Ci tu cherches Sakura, elle est à l'hôpital.

Ce n'ai pas pour ça que je suis ici madame.

Alors pourquoi ?

Sakura s'est évanoui, ne vous inquiétée pas elle est chez moi, elle dort. Et je viens juste prendre des vêtements propres pour elle.

Mon dieu ! Mon bébé !

Ne vous inquiété pas, ma mère s'occupe d'elle.

Entre.

Kiba rentra dans la demeure Haruno, la maison n'était pas grande plutôt petite, il remarqua que au moins sur un mur il avait une photo de Sakura. La mère de Sakura devait avoir la quarantaine, elle lui demanda de la suivre. Kiba entra dans la chambre de Sakura. Sur son bureau, il y avait des photos de la team-7, et quelques armes. Madame Haruno ouvrit une armoire et sortit une robe blanche,des sous-vêtement ce qui vit rougir Kiba à leurs vu,et une paire de sandale blanche, elle mit le tout dans un petit sac rose avec une brosse et une brosse à dent. Elle lui tendit le sac, Kiba le prit et elle lui demanda des nouvelles de sa petite fille. Il lui raconta tout à part, ce que sa mère et son père on dit et le baiser. Elle lui proposa des biscuits, qu'il refusa poliment. Il dit au revoir à la mère de Sakura, et partit.

Putain. J'ai cru qu'elle nous lâcherai plus, aller on rentre Akamaru.

**-------------------**

Naruto avait fini de préparer ses bagages, il commença à écrire une lettre pour Sakura, qu'il remit à Shikamaru qu'il avait rencontré au restaurant de ramen. Il en profita pour dire au revoir à ses amis et rentra chez lui après avoir engloutit 4 ou 5 bols de ramens.

Demain il partait, il aurai voulu voir la fleur de cerisier et lui remettre la lettre en mains propres. Mais il l'avait pas trouvé, et puis il savait que ce gros feignant de Shikamaru lui donnerai sans doute demain lorqu'il ne serai plus là.

Judith ; Voilà fini le 3ème chapitres ! Maintenant j'ai mal au doigt. !!

Kiba ; Chochotte !!

Judith ; Chochotte ?? J'abandonne avec lui, j'ai même plus la force de le tapé allez reviews please !!


	4. Chapter 4

Judith : Je sais, j'ai beaucoup de retard, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute !! Là j'ai un peu de temps vu que je suis en vacance depuis hier 15h00 !! Trop happy . Je viens de relire mes trois chapitres qui m'ont pas trop plu ; Trop de faute, trop de répétition, et SURTOUT pas de marque de dialogue !! Donc vous pauvre lecteur, qui lisent une histoire d'une gamine de 13 ans ( presque 14, dans 1 mois !!), Vous devez être complètement perdus. Vraiment désoléeee…

Mais j'ai des bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer, tout abord, j'ai pris des BONNES résolutions ( si si !!) que j'appliquerai ( enfin essayerai, c'est mieux que rien non ??). Voici MES résolutions, chers lecteurs ( Vous pouvez laisser des reviews, c'est gratuit et en plus ça donne envie de continuer à chercher une suite pour nos fictions et sa marche aussi pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscris à fanfic !!) ;

1°-De faire moins de fautes orthographiques, grammaticaux, et de vocabulaire, ainsi de mettre des guillemets en fin et début de dialogue.

2°- Mettre à jour plus souvent mes fictions, et pas que sur ce site.

Voilà c'est déjà pas mal non ?? Et maintenant, la meilleure nouvelle, enfin surtout POUR moi…

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, et toute la bande sont partis en vacances d'hivers, génial, ils me feront plus chier, lol…

Bon j'arrête avec mon blabla et place à la suite, bonne lecture, et m'étaient des reviews, c'est gratuit, et même les visiteurs peuvent en mettre pas besoin d'être inscrit.

----------------------------------------

LE COMMENCEMENT

(Partie 4)

°Chapitre4 :…Seule…

Dans le pénombre, un hommes aux allures sérieuses, s'approcha du bureau, où était assis une femme blonde.

Alors ?

Nous partons demain.

Bien. Conclut Tsunade.

Jiraya s'inclina devant la nouvelle Hokage, et marcha vers la sortie du bureau. Tsunade reprit quelques papiers qui étaient sur son bureau et commença à les lire, mais elle s'en lassa vite. Alors elle se leva et admira le village quelle protégeait. Elle se sentait seule. Trop seule depuis le départ de son ami. L'Hokage se rassit et détacha ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle commença à les peigner. Lentement. Tout en se coiffant, certain souvenir revint à elle. Elle sentait ses yeux brûler.

Etant gamine elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille, des enfants, un mari qui l'aimerait et la soutiendrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Bien sûr elle avait connu un petit bout de ce bonheur, après la mort de son petit frère. Un fiancé qui est mort bien trop tôt, une enfant qu'elle dût abandonner. Elle avait connu des souffrances horribles pendant sa jeunesse quand elle y repense. Sans doute Dieu a décidé quelle ne connaîtrait jamais le bonheur, d'ailleurs elle se demande comment elle a fait pour survivre. Elle aimerait tellement revoir sa fille, son bonheur qu'on lui a enlevé. Tsunade l'avait portée pendant neuf longs mois, puis elle a du l'abandonner dès sa naissance, qu'elle injustice. Elle l'avait confié à une femme de confiance qui lui avait promis de lui trouver un bon foyez quelques part. Cette femme lui avait juré de trouver des parents qui avait un peu près la même couleur de cheveux ou yeux que sa fille. Comme-ça quand elle sera plus âgée, elle ne pensera jamais qu'elle a été adoptée. Tsunade apprit pendant la guerre du Sud, que la femme a qui elle avait confié sa fille était morte avec un enfant dans ses bras. La nouvelle fut déchirante pour la jeune mère, est-ce que c'était SON bébé dans les bras de cette femme ? Jamais elle su, si s'était sa fille, elle était peut-être encore vivante, mais ou alors ?? Elle s'est juste comment se prénommait son bébé « Judith », et encore si elle n'a pas changé de prénom. Enfin si elle est encore vivante. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, sa fille elle voyait grandir toutes les nuits dans ses rêves. Aujourd'hui elle devrait avoir douze ans. Douze ans. Elle répéta ce nombre pendant quelques minutes. Parfois elle rêvait qu'une enfant blonde, aux yeux ou vert ou bien noisette ( elle ignore totalement le couleur de ses yeux mais elle pense que c'est un mélange de vert et de brun.), rentre dans son bureau, s'avance timidement vers elle. Tsunade lui demanderai ce qu'elle ferait là, la jeune fille ne lui répondirai pas. L'Hokage verrai des larmes inonder les yeux innocents de l'enfant, alors elle lui demanderai pourquoi elle pleure, et elle répondrait un simple mot qui ferait lui comme un coup de lame qui s'enfonce dans son cœur, un mot si simple « Maman ». Elle s'imaginait cette scène depuis si longtemps. Elle voulait plus penser. Elle sécha ses larmes et se leva. Sortit du bureau et alla aux archives. Là l'Hokage sortit un lourd classeur où était rangé les dossiers des nouvelles équipes formées cette année. Tsunade commença à feuilleter le document. Regardant toutes les photos prisent lors des missions, bien sûr les enfants n'étaient pas au courant de ces photos. Elle arriva enfin à la team n°7, elle regarda les photos avec beaucoup d'amusement. Sur une des photos on voyait que Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke, devaient traverser un tronc d'arbre pour pour éviter de tomber dans l'eau. La photos fut juste prise pendant la chute de du garçon blond, puis elle découvrit le jeune Uchiwa penchait au-dessus pour le rattraper et la jeune Haruno déjà sur terre ferme entrain de se tordre de rire. Tsunade sourit. Elle continua à regarder les photos de l'équipe de Naruto plus ironique les unes que les autres. La femme blonde avait retrouvé le sourire, elle regarda la photo de la jeune Sakura, des traits fins, de grands yeux magnifiques, une chevelure incroyable, et un sourire d'ange, le même que son frère.

« Peut-être, qu'elle lui ressemblerait 

Tsunade sourit. Et sortit de la pièce pour aller vers sa chambre ou elle s'endormit aussitôt.

----------------------------------------

« AHHHHHH !! SASUKE-KUNN !!!»

Le crie de Sakura réveilla Kiba qui accourut près d'elle. Il trouva la jeune fille retortiquée sur elle-même, pâle et tremblante. Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

La jeune fille était pâle et figée. Kiba la secoua doucement pour qu'elle puisse reprendre ses esprits, en lui répétant la même phrase. Elle se calma, et le regarda.

« Il n'est plus là. Dit-elle.

-Qui n'est plus là ? Interroge-t-il.

Il sentit bête à cette question en voyant le regard perdu de la jeune fille. C'était évident, l'Uchiwa lui manquait. Il la berça lui demandant pardon de sa question si naïve.

Sakura le fixa longuement, puis se sentant apaisée, le remercia. Il resta près d'elle jusqu'à qu'il entend son souffle régulier .

Sakura plissa les yeux, elle entendait des cris très proches, des pleurs et un rire sourd.

« Elle est là ! »

Une femme sombre, créature du diable au sourire cruel, s'amuser à voir la crainte que dessinaient les visages des villageois. Elle aimait voir ces yeux exorbités surpris par sa beauté, ça lui procurait un sentiment de puissance, lorsque la belle afficha un sourire sadique, les gens se mirent à crier et pleurer encore plus fort tout tant reculant.

« Ne touchez pas à mon bébé, je vous en prie ! Ne lui faites pas de mal ! supplia une jeune mère.

Elle s'avança, gracieuse, observa la femme misérable et impuissant, puis l'enfant endormi ; un nourrisson. Elle arracha des mains l'enfant qui se mit à pleurer des qui croisa les yeux de la belle. La mère tremblait et ainsi que les autres villageois qui observaient la scène.

-Je vous en prie ne lui faite rien. Par pitié…

-Ai-je dit que je lui ferai quelque chose, répondit calmement la femme.

La mère crut voir une lueur d'espoir ainsi que ses compagnons qui soupirèrent de soulagement…

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut, étourdie par le rêve étrange qu'elle venait de faire, elle n'y avait rien compris. Qui était cette femme ? Elle avait juste vu sa silhouette élancée avec des formes très généreuse, pire que Tsunade-sama, et ces yeux, des yeux rouges comme le sang, avec des traces noirs à l'intérieur, une sorte de Sharingan. Cette femme dégageait une atmosphère de crainte et de puissante. Elle était dangereuse, c'était la conclusion de la fleur.

Enfin… c'est juste un rêve ! Une telle femme n'existe pas.

Pourtant malgré sa pensée, elle n'était pas rassurée, son for antérieur lui assurait le contraire. Elle sortit du lit, et s'approcha du miroir.

Ses cernes avait disparu, elle avait plutôt bonne mine. Elle remarqua qu'elle portait un pyjama qui ne lui appartenait pas, et surtout qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle parcoura la chambre, et en conclut que c'était une chambre de garçon en juger par le manque de maquillage et de soin. Elle se souvenait rien, quelques images de la vie qu'elle avait enduré durant les dernières semaines lui remontait à l'esprit ; Naruto, l'échec, Sasuke, l'impuissance.

Elle soupira, Sakura trouva sur une chaise un sac qui lui était familiée, l'ouvrit et en sortit une robe blanche qui était à elle ainsi que le reste de ces affaires, elle se changea, plia le pyjama qu'elle portait il y a quelque instant, fit le lit de ces hôtes, et se peigna les cheveux.

Elle sortit de la chambre, qui était liée à un long corridor coloré où était posté des portrait de famille et de chien.

Bizarre… Ils doivent être toqués de chien pour avoir autant de photo…

Elle arriva près d'une photo plus récente, où elle reconnu ;

KIBAA !! Je suis chez lui ! Mais qu'est-ce-que je fais ici ?

Ses souvenirs se rassemblaient ; Naruto qui n'a pas réussi en état critique, la dispute, et la CHUTE.

Sasuke-kun…

Des larmes inondèrent ces yeux qui s'éclaircirent au contact de ses pleurs.

Voilà désolée pour le retard !!!


End file.
